playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Alternate Colors
Along with several Alternate Costumes, each character has 3 alternate color swaps in case more than one of a certain character is in the match at the same time. This feature is added so you don't get confused on who the players are. This is also applicable to Alternate Costumes. Kratos Deimos *Blue markings and white skin Morpheus Armor * Default- White Skin, Blue tattoos, dark blue rags, silver armor * White skin, yellow tattoos, yellow rags, goldish armor * Black skin, red tattoos, white rags, silver armor * White skin, red tattoos, red rags, golden armor Sweet Tooth Clown Tuxedo * Default- Pink suit, blue bow tie * Yellow suit,orange polka dots, yellow bow tie * White suit, cyan, grey and green polka dots, green bow tie * Purple suit, yellow coat rim, blue bow tie Outcast Sweet Tooth Fat Princess Fairy Tale Dress * Default- Purple dress, pink skirt, purple tiara, blonde hair * White dress, white skirt, white tiara, light brown hair * Orange dress, yellow skirt, orange tiara, dark brown hair * Cyan dress, light blue skirt, cyan tiara, red hair Pirate Sly Cooper Archer Default Black and Yellow Red and Black Blue and Black Arabian Disguise *'Default'- Blue vest, white shirt, gold necklace, blue pants, brown belt and rags, red hat, red shoes * Black vest, red shirt,gold necklace, black pants, red belt and rags, red hat, dark red shoes * Grey vest,white shirt, golden necklace, white pants, black belt and rags, white hat, black shoes * Dark green vest, light green shirt, golden necklace, dark green pants, brown belt and rags, dark green hat, brownish shoes Colonel Radec Helghast Trooper Elite Shock Trooper *'Default'- White and grey armor * Blue and black armor * Red and black armor * Green and black armor PaRappa ~ Space Suit Funky Gi *'Default'- Very light blue gi, white belt, orange beanie * Yellow gi, black belt, green beanie * Dark grey gi, black belt, red beanie * white gi, red belt, blue beanie Nathan Drake Winter Drake *Black Jacket with Blue Belt, Faded Jeans *Green Jacket with Red Belt, Blue Jeans *Blue Jacket with Yellow Belt, Khaki Jeans (Jak Colors) Desert Drake * Default- Beige shirt, beige jeans, beige shoes * Black Shirt, blue jeans, black shoes * Red Shirt, grey jeans, black shoes * Blue shirt, brown jeans, dark blue shoes Big Daddy Big Daddy Doll * * * * Rosie * Default- Silver diving armor, brown rust colored body, silver hand * Brown diving armor, very light green colored body, brown hand * Silver diving armor, blue colored body, brown hand * Light greenish/yellowish diving armor, green armor, brown hand Heihachi Mishima Boss Fundoshi * Default- White *Red *Purple *Green Toro French Waiter Melodic Toro * Default- blue Hawaiian shirt, light pinkish/whiteish shorts, black sunglasses (Justice stance); Red Mohawk ,white tank top, black jeans (Torobi stance); White jacket, red jacket rim and cuffs, red belt, white pants, dark blue afro (Oni stance) * Yellowish/greenish Hawaiian shirt, red shorts, red sunglasses (Justice stance); Blue Mohawk, red tank top, black jeans (Torobi stance); black jacket, purple jacket rims and cuffs, purple belt, black pants, black afro (Oni stance) * Green Hawaiian shirt, beige shorts, black sunglasses (Justice stance); Green Mohawk, black tank top, dark red jeans (Torobi stance);lavender jacket, purple jacket rim and cuffs, purple belt,lavender pants, dark purple afro (Oni stance) * Purple Hawaiian shirt, blackish shorts, black sunglasses (Justice Stance);Pink Mohawk, green tank top, dark blue jeans (Torobi stance); Orange jacket, dark orange jacket rim and cuffs, dark orange belt, orange pants, brown afro (Oni''stance) Jak and Daxter Old World Jak *'Default'''- Blue tunic, white rags and white trousers *Red tunic, white rags and white trousers *Orange tunic, white rags and white trousers *Black tunic, black rags and black trousers. Combat Racer *'Default'- Blue Jacket, white shirt, light brown pants and blue shoes. *Red Jacket, white shirt, dark brown pants and dark brown shoes. *Green Jacket, black shirt, white pants and dark grayish shoes. *Black Jacket, white shirt, light black pants and black shoes. Cole Macgrath Courier Jacket * Default- Yellow Jacket and White Union Jack * Blue Jacket and Union Jack * Green Jacket and Green Union Jack * Red Jacket and Red Union Jack Kessler *Brown Coat, Tan Hood *Black Coat and Hood ("Evil" Kessler) *Blue Coat and Brown Hood Ratchet & Clank Holoflux Armor * Default- Black pants and grey armor with light blue glowing pads. * Black pants and grey armor with green glowing pads. (Ectoflux Armor) * Greenish pants and purple armor and brown helmet with orangeish glowing pads. * Blue pants and blackish/blueish armor with yellow glowing pads. Tetrafiber Armor Spike Special Event Suit Classic Throwback Suit * Default- Red shirt * Yellow shirt * Light blue shirt * Green shirt Dante Jacketless Dante * * * * Shirtless Dante * Default- Faded grey jeans * Aquamarine jeans * Blue jeans * Purple jeans Sackboy Sackgirl Skeleton Boy * Default- White Bone cloth, green eye outline * Yellow Bone cloth, orange eye outline * Light Blue Bone cloth, blue eye outline * Pink Bone cloth, dark pink eye outline Evil Cole MacGrath Evil Among Thieves *Yellow Jacket/Gloves, Blue Pants (Classic Thug Cole) *Purple Jacket, Brown Pants *Red Jacket/Gloves, Black Pants Reaper Cole * Default- Red Jacket *Black Jacket *Green Jacket with Red Tar *White Jacket with black skull on the hoodie (Reaper Conduit) Raiden *Blonde hair and Blue-grayish suit Skull Suit *Purple arms and legs *Red arms and legs White Raiden * Default- Brown and and grey body with dark grey chest piece * Dark Blue and light green body with light green chest piece * Light blue and blue body with blue chest piece * White and orange body with grey chest piece Nariko Athena Nariko Shen's Armor * Default- Red armor with dark greenish and red cloths * Sliver armor with silver cloths * Purple armor with white and purple cloths * Silver armor with beige and yellow cloths Sir Daniel Fortesque Super Armor Dragon Armor * Default- Green armor * Blue armor * Red armor * Black armor Kat Sea Kat *Pink top, white pants, dark pink gloves and boots *Black top, black pants, brown gloves and boots, red buttons *Green top, white pants, brown gloves and boots *Purple top, white pants, dark pink gloves and boots The Dark Cat *Black suit, grey decals and normal blonde hair colour. *White suit, light-grey decals and light-grey hair. *Orange suit, black decals and normal blonde hair colour. *Yellow suit, black decals and normal blonde hair colour. Emmett Graves Zeus Isaac Clarke Advanced R.I.G. * * * * Elite Advanced Suit * * * * Gallery Img 2535 playstation-all-stars-battle-royale-parappa-the-rapper-gameplay.jpg 44474 453040844738190 1366463802 n.jpg Je9tGs6nng7Sf.jpg 2012-10-17-194919-500x283.jpg original4.jpg original5.jpg Photo-0401.jpg 09Dyd.png evil_cole_alternate.png P1000945.jpg capture-20121117-235953.png|Alternate Color and Sly Icon HNI_0019.JPG HNI_0020.JPG HNI_0021.JPG HNI_0022.JPG HNI_0023.JPG HNI_0024.JPG Category:Gameplay Category:Characters Category:PSASBR Category:Needs Work Category:Needs Refs Category:Costumes